Splendid Origins
'''Splendid Origins '''is the Season 37 finale of HTF fanon. This episode (seemingly) reveals how Splendid became a superhero. Roles Starring *Splendid Appearances *Lumpy *Germy *Pierce *Sniffles *Devious *Lifty & Shifty *Generic flying squirrels *Webb *Binky Plot Deep in space, a planet is seen hurdling towards a black hole. The inhabitants, who appear to be flying squirrels, scramble in panic. Two squirrels rush toward a small rocket and put their baby inside. The rocket blasts off just moments before the planet meets its demise. After hours of travelling, the rocket lands on earth in a corn field. The baby uses his superstrength to escape, revealing to be an infantile Splendid. However, a radioactive mosquito bites him, sucking his blood and rendering him powerless. Lumpy comes by to investigate, and finds baby Splendid crying. He decides to adopt the squirrel. A few years later, Splendid is shown as a nerdy child who loves sci-fi, collecting comic books and action figures. Lumpy drops him off at school, where he immediately gets bullied by Pierce. Embarrassed, Lumpy drives off and leaves Splendid all alone. Pierce sees Sniffles nearby and goes to threaten him, but Splendid swears he will pay, leading him to another beating. Graduating as a teenager, Splendid leaves school with his diploma. He is so proud of his work that he does not realize an asteroid is flying towards him, until it is too late. Knocked unconscious, he has a vision of a shadowed flying squirrel (possibly his father) who explains his long-lost superhero destiny. As it turns out, the asteroid contained radioactive material which returned his powers. Splendid awakens to find himself at the hospital. Using his strength, he breaks out of his body cast and bursts through the wall. Germy walks in the room and suspects the patient has recovered. Splendid enjoys his powers by flying through town, briefly passing Webb in his suit. Lifty and Shifty are seen robbing a bank, but Splendid drops a police car on them. Looking around for more evil, he spots Devious controlling a giant robot. He uses laser vision to slice the robot to pieces, along with Devious. Splendid then spots Pierce giving Sniffles a wedgie, so he returns the favor by giving Pierce a super wedgie which breaks off his legs. Lumpy runs up to Splendid, not recognizing him as his former foster son, and asks for an autograph. As payback, Splendid abandons Lumpy in the middle of nowhere. THE END suddenly appears on screen, revealing that the whole thing was a movie being watched by Binky. Unexpectedly, the roof crashes down on him and Splendid flies in. Playing the movie over again, Splendid is dissatisfied saying his backstory was nothing like that. Deaths #Splendid's parents and the other flying squirrels die in the black hole. #Lifty and Shifty are crushed by a police car. #Devious is sliced by Splendid's laser vision. #Binky is crushed by a chunk of his roof. Injuries #Splendid is bitten by a mosquito, beaten by Pierce, and crushed by an asteroid. #Pierce's legs break off from a super wedgie. Trivia *Several references and cliches about gaining superpowers are shown (eg: The beginning referenced Superman). *This turns out NOT to be Splendid's real origin. The creator didn't want it to be because Mondo might make it one day. **It wouldn't be a surprise this was false. Baby Splendid was shown in Origin of Evil with superpowers and not living with Lumpy. ***It was also false, because Webb and Splendid met in Tornado of Fates. *Binky is the only one who really died in this episode, as the rest of the deaths were in a movie. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 37 Episodes Category:Origin episodes